Maullidos en El Callejón del Maid Latte
by AlexeiVolk
Summary: La inocencia se roba tan fácil como el aliento con la pasión. Tadase descubrirá lo que es la pasión cuando su vista se pierde con su curiosidad en la oscuridad de la oración pasada... Fragmento de un One-Shot de mi autoría. Les agradezco de antemano por leer y espero encender sus morbosas cabecillas yaoistas, me despido cordialmente.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de PEACH-PIT y de Fujiwara Hiro.

Maullidos en El Callejón del Maid Latte

**[Fragmento]**

... Antes de llegar al primer ventanal un ruido extraño consiguió capturar mi atención se oía como una especie de gemidos de un animal… o ¿era una persona? No estaba seguro así que decidí acercarme hacia donde provenían los sonidos, –... _¡Quizás alguien estaba en problemas!..._ – pensé y con paso apresurado me acerqué hacia aquél ventanal que yacía entrecerrado.

La hoja derecha del mismo estaba cerrada y trabada pero la izquierda sólo se encontraba puesta a manera de parecer que lo estaba, la abrí lentamente y me encontré con ese balcón tan solo y oscurecido, la luz de los faroles no llegaba hacia allí porque este, casualmente, daba hacia un callejón de mala muerte. Hogar, seguramente, de cientos de gatos callejeros... Seguro eran ellos pero, una vez, estaba equivocado...

Pude escuchar antes de asomarme totalmente hacia el la voz de un hombre, no, de un joven... Quizás, pero se encontraban muy abajo y debía colgarme del barandal del balcón para ver bien y esto, definitivamente, no era una opción.

Vi, entonces, la escalera de incendios. El hueco que hacía en el piso del balcón era ideal para meter mi cabeza, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? No debía inmiscuirme – _¡No!_ – Pensé para luego cachetearme ¿qué pensaría mi abuela si me viera husmeando de esta manera? Además seguro el Cheesecake ya estaría listo y era de mala educación hacer esperar aunque a mí me lo hubiesen hecho antes...

En el momento en que mi cuerpo hizo el ademán para salir del balcón administrativo del Maid Latte para irme hacia mi mesa a disfrutar de mi postre y mi té, desgraciada mente lo oí...

– _Ikuto... Lindo y tierno gatito. Maúlla suavemente para mí..._ –

Desearía jamás haber escuchado esa frase ni los gozosos ronroneos que se escuchaban sometidos ante esta voz masculina que no conseguía identificar de quién era.

Volví, entonces, a voltearme, mi mente peleaba con mi curiosidad y ésta iba venciéndole a la primera, mis pies no podían moverse hacia fuera de la habitación, mi cabeza deseaba asomar mis ojos hacia el hueco de la escalera de incendios, mi interés era inevitable...

– _Ta-takumi... Agh... ¡AGH!... _– Lo era, esa era la voz de Ikuto pero ¿quién demonios era Takumi? ¡No!, debía irme – _¡Tengo que irme ahora!_ – Pensé antes de escuchar un maullido extraño y perturbador, lo reconocía perfectamente, era el que lo gatos hacía cuando... cuando...

– _Ikuto... Dime que te gusta, pequeño goloso..._ – Finalmente, mi cabeza se lanzó como un ave rapaz hacia ese hueco y lo que vi en ese momento me tocó...

Un muchacho rubio que no había visto nunca antes tenía a Ikuto contra la pared del callejón, Yuro se encontraba unido a él y distinguía claramente la forma en que Ikuto disfrutaba las diferentes caricias que este tal Takumi le proporcionaba...

Takumi sostenía fuertemente las caderas de Ikuto pronunciando aún más la forma en que se hacía dueño de sus interiores con ese movimiento de vaivén que sus caderas hacían para penetrarle satisfactoriamente.

Ikuto no se oponía, simplemente disfrutaba las caricias internas que el miembro de Takumi le hacía, poco a poco Ikuto cedía a la presión e iba encorvando su cuerpo hacia abajo mientras sus maullidos placenteros hacían eco en el solitario y oscuro callejón de mala muerte.

De repente el tramposo gato le tomó al joven de cabellos dorados con su juguetona cola envolviéndole el torso con esta y llevándole hacia el suelo.

– _Dos podemos jugar al dominante, Takum.._ – Sonrió maliciosamente mientras clavabas sus garras en la espalda del rubio que gemía de placer y dolor.

Ikuto le masturbaba con una de sus manos mientras disfrutaba el placer y el sonrojo que de Takumi emanaban. Su mano, de manera rítmica consentía el miembro viril de Takumi que desde aquí se notaba era prominente y a la vez con la mano restante se masturbaba él mismo.

Calló los exagerados gemidos del rubio besándole pasionalmente con un dejo de maldad que al final se veía en la forma que sus filosos colmillos capturaban la lengua del pasivo y le hacían lagrimear de dolor... – _Es un S._ – Pensé.

Cuando por fin logró dejar la lengua de Takumi en paz, advirtió que este ya iba a venirse y le soltó inmediatamente...

– _Prometiste que esta vez lo haríamos juntos._ – Le susurró maliciosamente para luego de esto penetrar en el interior de Takumi con su erecto miembro que admito al ver, me sonrojé.

Ikuto hacía el mismo vaivén rítmico dentro de las caderas de Takumi que se masturbaba a sí mismo mientras le hablaba a Ikuto en una forma que mis oídos no alcanzaron a captar, ambos se veían como si el otro fuese su víctima y, a la vez, se creían realmente el papel de victimario.

Sus gemidos aumentaban con cada gota de traspiración que de sus cuerpos emanaban y se evaporaban con el calor inminente que su pasión causaba, sus respiraciones entrecortadas se alimentaban la una a la otra mientras se hacían uno solo con el otro y sus castigos físicos aún continuaban.

Takumi mordía el cuello de Ikuto y el otro aumentaba la rapidez del movimiento de sus caderas mientras que con una de sus manos arañaba profundamente la espalda del rubio, quién luego aprovechaba para dejar marcas de amor en el pecho de Ikuto, de todas formas ¿quién notaría esos chupetones si no fuera ellos?

Ikuto irradiaba placer y lujuria de su fino y esbelto cuerpo mientras de Takumi la atrapaba y la multiplicaba por mil.

Finalmente los amantes de miraron y amos aferraron sus manos a una tubería que se encontraba en la pared donde yacían apoyados... Se estaban por venir, juntos.

Mis ojos continuaban atrapados en la exhibición de fuego que ambos repartían y maravillaban a cualquier voyeur que se hubiese quedado tan atrapado como yo.

Sus miradas intensas se fundían una con la otra al igual que sus respiraciones agitadas y casi desmesuradas de cansancio, Ikuto y Takumi ya no aguantaban más...

Cerraron sus ojos mientras que sus labios al unísono pronunciaron la frase que yo tanto esperaba... – Me vengo... –

Sus cuerpos en llamas continuaron los vaivenes de caderas y la mano de Takumi aceleradamente masajeaba su erecto miembro, sus gemidos iban aumentando el volumen, sus respiraciones ya casi ni se podían considerar tal... Sus apretados párpados no deseaban ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del otro y finalmente los gritos de placer que ambos articularon fueron suficiente para verles desmoronarse uno sobre el otro en el frío y sucio piso, y el ver como sus transpirados torsos se fundían entre sí en la presión de un ansiado abrazo y un tierno beso.

Takumi acarició el cabello de Ikuto mientras éste besaba la pequeña oreja de Takumi...

– _Cumplimos con lo prometido _– Dijo el muchacho rubio a lo que Ikuto sólo respondió con un dulce ronroneo.

Tomaron sus aprendas que yacían tiradas sobre la superficie de una caja que parecía se encontraban para desechar. Ikuto saltó hacia la pared, Takumi terminaba de vestirse y para cuando me di cuenta yo corría el riesgo de ser visto...

– _Hasta la próxima, compañero._ – Mencionó Ikuto mientras con una mano tomaba su violín y se perdía entre la lejanía del muro por donde caminaba. Takumi sólo sonrió irónicamente mientras abotonaba su camisa.

Cuando saqué la cabeza de ese lugar me encontré con que los minutos habían pasado y yo ni siquiera me había percatado, al correr hacia el tocador descubrí el evidente sonrojo en mis mejillas y... Algo más en mi entrepierna.

Decidí salir por atrás e irme a mi casa, corrí y corrí y corrí hasta que pensé que moriría, no podía creer lo que había visto ni lo que esto provocaba en mí... A caso eran ¿celos? ¡No! Imposible, ¿porqué habría de sentirlos? Si... Yo odiaba a Ikuto, realmente era así ¿No? La verdad... Quién sabe.


End file.
